The present invention generally relates to a system and method for imaging and more particularly to imaging multiple images.
Classical techniques of image capturing systems consists of optical elements arranged to collect light signals from an object. The light signals are processed and focused to form a single image of the entire object at the focal plane where a detector system is placed. The detector system are typically pixelated Charge Coupled Device (CCD) cameras. The detector systems are transmitted electronically to a display system in direct synchronization with the detector system.
The operation of this classical imaging system works to capture the entire scene of an object field, generally with an aspect ratio near 1.0:1 to 1.5:1. Standard television aspect ratio is 4:3 or 1.33:1. The limitation on the implementation of such a classical imaging capturing system on a large object field with high aspect ratio leads to a loss of descriptive image signal details on the object. Traditionally, to overcome the loss of image signal detail, a reduced object field is used as a compromise.
In addition, the classical imaging system captures one entire object field and displays in a single image field and displays as a single image frame. To capture two object fields, the process is repeated in a sequential manner, with the two object fields being displayed sequentially or overlapped or stored separately.
The prior art is distinctive in its resolution limits and sequential capture of multiple object fields. The approach to increase resolution is to increase pixelation densities. However, there are practical limits in fabrication and production of very high pixel density CCD cameras. There is presently an urgent need for an imaging system with higher resolution than what is currently available.
In one aspect, the present invention provide an imaging and processing system that is capable of capturing simultaneously two high finesse object fields with high aspect ratios to processing them in a single image frame. The capability to acquire more than one object field in a single frame will reduce date storage requirements and time required to process and enhance the acquired images.
The present invention also provides an imaging and processing system using two currently readily available CCD image detectors with pixel densities such as Mxc3x97N matrix in the system resulting in resolution performance increased two fold for an elongated object field (2Mxc3x97N).
Furthermore, according to the present invention, an imaging acquisition system can be modular and versatile. Systems according to the invention can be assembled from regular modules for various applications and object fields.
Still further, imaging acquisition systems according to the present invention can be made to acquire high aspect ratio objects fields in contrast to currently available systems.
Also, the imaging and processing systems according to the present invention can be used to perform under lighting condition available for imaging processing and machine applications.
To this end, the present invention provides systems and methods applying innovative assembly of image acquisition optics, critical detector system arrangements and display methods.
An an embodiment of the image acquisition optics according to this invention, the optics includes a front twin optical system and prisms arranged for the relay and folding of light beams into a common beam reception group. The front twin optical group allows for acquiring two object fields simultaneously. Each of the twin optical group collects light signals from the object fields to which it is directed. The light received by the optics from the two object fields are processed optically by an image parting technique to reach a detector system plane side by side. In this manner, two high aspect ratio object fields can be displayed side by side on a single frame. The axes of the front twin optical systems are constructed to be movable or hinged for flexible orientation of the viewing directions. Additional optical elements can be mounted to enhance these capabilities.
Also, a separate optical technique is used for the critical arrangement of detector systems to generate increased resolution. This is achieved by the segmentation of individual object fields and directing the light beams into two detector arrays that are arranged in an ordered offset according to the segmentation. In this way, two ordinary detector systems with a given available pixelation density for example, Mxc3x97N can so be arranged to capture an object field. The resulting resolution is increased to about 2Mxc3x97N for that object field.
An electronics processor interface for the system can be used to merge the two detector data signals into one single image frame. The final resultant display of the image frame is in the form of elongated picture configuration.
The modular construction is achieved by optimizing and encapsulating the optics and reflecting elements in a mechanical system suitable for versatile interchangeability and connections such as slider mechanism (e.g., that which is described in the preferred embodiments). The system can be assembled for the acquisition of a single object field at high finesse details when constructed with a single front optical group. A separate system constructed with a twin front imager group can be used to view a pair of rows of leads from an integrated circuit (IC) package. The twin front imager group can be constructed to adjust to suit the distance between the rows of leads, or to view them at different orientations.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments and from the drawings.